1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to climate control, and more specifically, to climate control of a seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temperature modified air for environmental control of living or working space is typically provided to relatively extensive areas, such as entire buildings, selected offices, or suites of rooms within a building. In the case of enclosed areas, such as homes, offices, libraries and the like, the interior space is typically cooled or heated as a unit. There are many situations, however, in which more selective or restrictive air temperature modification is desirable. For example, it is often desirable to provide an individualized climate control for a seat assembly so that substantially instantaneous heating or cooling can be achieved. For example, a chair situated within a hot, poorly-ventilated environment can be uncomfortable to the occupant, especially if the occupant intends to use the chair for extended time periods. Furthermore, even with normal air-conditioning, on a hot day, the seat occupant's back and other pressure points may remain sweaty while seated. In the winter time, it is highly desirable to have the ability to quickly warm the seat of the occupant to facilitate the occupant's comfort, especially where heating units are unlikely to warm the indoor space as quickly. Therefore, a need exists to provide a climate-controlled seat assembly for use in various indoor and/or outdoor environments.